Mad Salvage Pt. 1
Warrens If this sprawling industrial urban wasteland ever had a name it has long since been lost to time; it is now only known as the Warrens. One of the more permanent landmarks on Cybertron, it has been the site of many cities since the dawn of the Transformers. The result is a massive three-dimensional maze of dark and gritty streets, alleys, and tunnels. Since each city was built upon the last, only the upper levels receive what little light is available. At this level, broken skyscrapers pierce the sky, casting deep and jagged shadows under the two golden suns across tangles of decayed metal and fallen statues of long-forgotten heroes. As one travels to the lower levels, the Warrens becomes more and more dangerous: home to all manner of undiscovered creatures, traps, and for the lucky, treasures. The Warrens, a vast wasteland for the most part. But recently, huge swathes of this territory have been cleared and rebuilt! Large stretches of violet metal cover miles of terrain, and built upon this area are various hangars and factories, some of which are absolutely enormous, and all are in the same violet metal. And striding through this new industrial complex is Cyclonus, hands held behind his back and an entourage of Sweeps following behind him. "Hmm hmm hmm," he lightly chuckles as he inspects the area, Decepticons occasionally stopping what they're doing when they see him and saluting. "The Autobots were so focused on Earth that they failed to notice the new shipyards we constructed here. It will prove to be their downfall. Yes..." He gestures to the hangars. "And thanks to the salvage we recovered from the giant head of Galvatron's likeness, we were able to construct not only this Spaceyard, but a new fleet of spaceships in record time!" For someone as dispassionate as he is, Cyclonus seems very pleased with himself right now. Flying towards Cyclonus is the familiar, imposing form of Shockwave's laser gun mode. Flanked by a pair of generic Insecticons, Shockwave transforms in front of Cyclonus and lands. "My survey of the outlaying industrial region is complete, Cyclonus," he reports, not bothering to salute or otherwise greet the Decepticon second-in-command. "The construction work is up to par and should serve our needs adequately." Shockwave didn't have to laser arm even one worker. Not even one! That's how you know the project went smoothly. Amber MacKenzie was tagging along with an Autobot mission to Cybertron, mostly because she's never been there and was curious. That, and of *course* she would be safe with these noble Autobots. Now, she's not so sure, especially as they seem rather outnumbered. And out qualitied, too. "I hope the only thing we're planning," she broadcasts to Bluestreak, who seems the only other person in sight right now. "Is planting bombs or something." Attack Helicopter remains behind the two Decepticon commanders, silent. Hairsplitter approaches Shockwave with a datapad. "Your requested report commander..." He blathers blandly. Singe remains standing next to Spinister, though his attention is on a nearby female Seeker. "Great goodness...she's no Fusillade, but she'll do. Maybe she talks like a crazy person like that Banshee chick..." Spinister touches down on the ground, unfolding into his terribly mysterious robot mode! Contrail says, "Do we happen to have any antimatter extractors around here?" There's a little stegosaur running around the grounds, checking for snooping Autobots. Maybe even snooping foxes? He scurries from hangar to hangar, peeking around corners. The classicly British Hoist folds down into a Toyota Hi-Lux pickup truck. Toyota Hi-Lux rolls along near Amber, scanners on high alert. The Bot mechanic is not a happy Bot, but he'll do his best. Bluestreak transforms into his Datsun 240z mode. The space fighter's nosecone snaps back as its body flips upright. Arms and legs unfold from the wings and fuselage respectively, and a dour face emerges from the body, forming the robot mode of Cyclonus! Cyclonus folds his arms. "Indeed, though I suppose it helps when you already have all the parts you need. Everything looks up to my own standards as well... hmm... now the only thing left is to unveil the new space fleet, various frigates and destroyers. The Absolution shall lead them in battle and we will reign supreme over space." He scowls down at Hairsplittler. "I'll take a look at that," he says, stooping down to grab the datapad and reading it first. "Hmm..." Eventually he's satisfied and hands it over to Shockwave. All Amber can do is bring out her camcorder and film what's going on. "Yes," she says, lowering her voice. "Whose idea was this? I'm going to hide in cover and observe, since there's nothing else I can do. I'd recommend you guys do the same for now, unless you're capable of taking on *those*." She points with her chin at the two high-ranking Decepticons and a running Stego. As the stego-cassette scampers, he mutters to himself. "No bots are here. No are here either. Where are hidings? Maybe here? No. No here." Maybe he'll scamper in the direction Amber is hiding, maybe not. Combat: Amber MacKenzie slips into the shadows and out of sight... Datsun 240z is not confrontational, prefering to finish a fight rather than start it. He keeps back, watching Amber's back, and anywhere else around her, to make sure that no one sneaks up on her. Shockwave takes the datapad from Cyclonus. Although he appears only to glance at it, Shockwave downloads and processes the information within a split second. "The inner regions also report all sectors are fully functional, Cyclonus," he translates for the others before handing the datapad off to an Insecticon bodyguard. The Insecticon licks the pad. "Tastey," he decides. Toyota Hi-Lux 'hrrms' in agreement with Amber. he says, rolling himself behind some uncleared rubble. After a moment, his towtower swivels down so that it's not visible. Datsun 240z pulls out of sight behind some scrap metal, headlights off but still scanning the area as best he could, continuing to watch Amber. "I'll look for a better vantage point," Amber murmurs as she puts her camcorder away and slowly slips away from the shipyards, using the cover supplied by the sprawling industrial urban wasteland that surrounds them. Picking the sturdiest-looking, windowed tower of a bad lot, she slowly, carefully works her way up to the tower's upper levels and crouches beside a window. Bringing the camcorder out again, she zooms in on whatever's may be visible. Hairsplitter starts at the Insecticon licking his datapad, annoyed. "Yeeeah...." Spinister gestures, while it's not clear if Hairsplitter saw him or not, or whether the link they share was enough, the Nebulan returns to his side. Singe continues to prattle quietly about the Seeker around the corner. "Her name is Jetbreaker, and by the Binary Link that completes us, I'd break off a piece of..." Cyclonus should have known that a report meant for Shockwave would be encrypted with some dizzyingly enormous encryption key that would take centuries, if not millenia, to crack. Not that he really wanted to visibly show that he had no idea what he was looking at. "Excellent. In that case, I believe it is time that we finally unleashed our fleet upon the galaxy." Louder, he raises a fist and booms, "Decepticons, open the hangars, power up all vessels, and have our new armada take flight! Behold... THE GALVATRON FLEET!" His orders already being relayed to the various hangar operators by his entourage, the hangars across the shipyards slowly open up. Once they are fully open, ship after ship emerges from them, gradually propelling themselves upwards via a combination of ventral thrusters and repulsors. All told, it looks like ten light frigates and five destroyers. None, of course, are as large or impressive as the Absolution, but they are many of them and their introduction into the war could easily tip the balance of power. Cyclonus actually smiles at this. "NNNNGHHHH" Contrail says, "...that's not concerning at all." Cyclonus sounds irritated. "Whoever that was, stop making noises into the radio! You'll spoil my good mood!" Fusillade encourages, "Use some grease! You'll be okay!" Toyota Hi-Lux doesn't physically c hange, but he's defineatly suprised when the fleet rises. His scanners are having a field day analysing, as from his posistion he can't see them very well. Slugfest is still rapidly checking around the base, checking every place twice in fact. Sometimes he forgets where he checked, after all, or thinks an Autobot slipped inside between now and when he last checked. Paranoid little cassette! Cindersaur says, "Ugh! Should not have had mexican fewd!" Shockwave steps up to Cyclonus, standing side-by-side with the bunny-eared Decepticon as he watches the hangar bays open up, and new Decepticon warships to emerge. Already the Decepticon fleet is a match for the Autobots and Earth Defence Command, but now... now the Decepticons will have the Autobots outclassed in every area imaginable. Shockwave doesn't react to the announcement of this being 'the Galvatron fleet'. What exactly did Galvatron do to help with this? Go on and guess. Fusillade ohs softly. "Nevermind about using more grease." "Confirmed," Amber broadcasts in return, though she's forced to move away from the window by the old, rusty tower's vibration in response to the rumbling of the nearby ships. Metal rips in a few places. A panel falls over, sending a choking cloud of metallic dust and rust. Fortunately, she's wearing a suit that has its own oxygen supply. Datsun 240z also looks up at the rising fleet in fascination. Seeing the panel fall over from where he was watching Amber, he crept closer. A chorus of voices says, "WHAT IS THIS!? WHERE AM I!? WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME!?" Slugfest ohs as the fleet rises. "Yay go blow up Autobots!" the little cassetticon shouts at the ships. Cindersaur squeaks! Fusillade says, "Some dumdum gave you access to our radio frequencies, that's what's happened." Shockwave says, "Contrail, have your agents begin tracing this." Contrail says, "Right. Discotheque, get on that!" "Fine," Amber responds curtly via radio, still feeling the tower trembling beneath her feet. "I'd advise a satellite network disguised as asteroids and/or rubble. You have a lot of that. Use low tech so it uses less power and gains less attention. That's how we did it on Mars..." Cyclonus figured the name of the fleet was appropriate, since, you know, it was salvaged from Galvatron's big giant head. "And now, mighty fleet," Cyclonus yells upwards, though the ships can't actually hear him. He just likes being dramatic. Though he has a bunch of Sweeps to help relay his orders of course. "RISE UP! Rise into the stars, so that we may destroy the Autobots once and for all!" Cyclonus waits, watching the fleet. It remains in position where it is. He fidgets. "Rise UP!" he bellows with added emphasis. "By the pit, I wish Skywarp was still alive just so I could accuse of doing this as a prank, and then kill him for it! You!" He grabs a Sweep by the throat. "What is going on up there!?" The Sweep stammers, "S-sir, they're... they're locked out!" "WHAT?!" Cyclonus roars. "That's impossible!" "It's what they told me, sir!" the Sweep says pleadingly. Shockwave has left. Shockwave has arrived. Contrail says, "According to Discotheque, the transmission is coming from multiple points directly above the Warrens. As in a few hundred meters or so off the ground. Gentlemen, look up." Cyclonus says, "...It's coming from... no, that isn't possible! Trace it again!" Contrail rails at Discotheque to stop playing with the lighting and do the trace over again. Contrail checks over Discotheque's work and takes away his collection of pink spotlights before reporting, "...same result, my lord." Amber MacKenzie points out dryly, "Looks like the great experiment isn't working as planned after all. I'm not sure what they're shouting about... Locked out? How do you lock out a spacecraft? Locked away from the bridge? Locked away from the engines? What do you gentlemen think?" Shockwave sloooooooooooooowly turns his head away from the fleet and towards Cyclonus as the fleet refuses to listen to him, and as all hell breaks loose on the Decepticon broadband. "Cyclonus, I have a hypothesis..." he doesn't bother stating it just yet since everyone's still mocking him for the 'Laserbeak returns, Megatron' incident. Meanwhile, there's the sound of him charging up his arm cannon. Cyclonus says, "...blast it all. All Galvatron fleet crews, power down the computer systems at once, and manually guide the ships back down to the ground!" Checkoff reports, "Yes, commander! Powering down main computer--vait, intrusion countermeasures activating!" *bzow krak zap* "--agggghhhh--" A chorus of voices says, "NO ONE COMMANDS ME!" Fusillade says, "Urm.... ship/s/?" Cyclonus deadpans, realizing how bad this is getting, "Yes. Ships." Cindersaur starts chanting, "Control alt delete! Control alt delete!" Toyota Hi-Lux hmms, broadening his scanner ranger, analysing the ships intently. <...I'm detecting small weapons fire aboard the Decepticon ships!> he boardcasts suddenly. He continues watching, not sure what is going on. Contrail says, "What exactly is the situation, my lord?" Cyclonus rubs his chin as he watches the ships up above. He was almost happy earlier. Now? Not so much. "I have a feeling I know what that hypothesis is, Shockwave, but go ahead, it will give us something to do before we are all likely killed. Also, I don't suppose you could..." The ships, equipped, naturally, with PA systems, suddenly boom as one, "WHERE IS CYCLONUS? HE BETRAAAAYYYYYED ME.... BETRAYED ME!" "Oh, bother," Cyclonus mutters. Cyclonus says, "Aside from terrible, our... new fleet of ships has apparently gone rogue. And it appears that it doesn't like me." Slugfest uh ohs. He runs around frantically! "Where are Autobots? Them got in ships and are controlling?" Contrail says, "Does it also dislike the Autobots? Maybe you can just point it at Iacon, my lord." Fusillade says, "Oh? What sort of ships?" Cyclonus says, "That's.. possible. Ahem. There are 10 light frigates here, as well as five destroyers. It would have made a fine complement to the Absolution. Alas." Amber MacKenzie is boggling from within her tower, but she keeps the camera rolling. "Good heavens," she broadcasts. "It looks like a mutiny. *Cyclonus* betrayed them/him/whatever? Are the ships' weapons also powering up? If so, I'd advise getting ready to run. Whether the ships attack the Decepticons or the entire area, it's not a good place to be." Contrail says, "Is this Autobot sabotage? Do I need to have someone hunted down and mounted on a pike?" Cyclonus says, "I fear it wasn't the Autobots this time. But have the pike ready in case my own head needs a place to go." "Hypothesis confirmed," Shockwave states. He /was/ going to tell Cyclonus, but now it just seems redundant. Somewhere, Needlenose is standing up and going 'ah ha! I KNEW that previous adventuer with Cyclonus was going somewhere!' Shockwave, however, isn't privy to that information. "You know Galvatron better than any of us," Shockwave tells Cyclonus, "Can we direct them against the Autobots, or are you the sole target?" Shockwave considers just abandoning the subcommander to his fate. While he would miss having a sane member of the High Command to back him up against the Autobots, it would make the eventual coup against Galvatron that much easier if Cyclonus were dead. Contrail sounds rather concerned, "...my lord?" Amber MacKenzie broadcasts urgently, "Slowly, slowly. Ease away. You don't want to attract the ships' attention, or the Decepticons'. Putting her camcorder away, she starts down the frail ladders to the ground level. Good thing they're made for Transformers, or her slight weight would make this more hazardous than it is. "I'll be down a few minutes." Cyclonus grimaces. Shockwave, as ever, is painfully logical. "That... is true," he says. "Perhaps I can reason with him. Them. Whatever they are." He clears his throat. "Ah, *Galvatron!*" he calls upwards. The ships all slowly begin to point at him. "My Lord, I... apologize for whatever I may have done, but *surely* you would sooner direct your wrath against the Autobots? Why, Iacon's not that far away, especially for... you. Perhaps you could simply fly over there, and level the entire city as easily as one might swat an annoying turbofly?" The ships pause. There's a moment of unsettling quiet. Then... "BETRAYED ME!" And the ships begin opening fire, raining down on the shipyards with a multitude of energy beams. Cyclonus reacts quickly and leaps into the air, streaking away in fighter mode as explosions blossom where he was just a moment ago. A few Sweeps manage to get away in time, too, but others... not so lucky. Cyclonus flips forward ninety degrees, limbs folding up and a nosecone snaps down across his head. Wings emerge from his sides and Cyclonus is now in his powerful space fighter mode! The little stegotape flees for his life to avoid the beams that are firing down at the general area! Amber MacKenzie barely makes it down before the fireworks start. "Please," she answers rather cheerfully. Lots of Decepticon stuff is going BOOOOOOOOM, and that pleases her." Slipping inside the car, she twists around to look back at the shipyards. "Bloody hell," she marvels. Datsun 240z hears the shots being fired off, his own cover being pelted by the beams. Opening the door for Amber, then quickly shutting it after she got in, he sped off, catching up with Hoist. You receive a radio message from Amber MacKenzie: Maybe a hologram of Starscream? From the records, Galvatron hated him worse. Good luck, sir. And I do this because I prefer you to a semi-sentient fleet of insane ships. You send a radio message to Amber MacKenzie: You again!? Well... an interesting suggestion... Cyclonus says, "Ah, do we have anyone on Cybertron who possesses holographic capabilities? You're needed. NOW." You receive a radio message from Amber MacKenzie: Yes, me. And you owe me nothing, sir. "Soooooo, gentlemen," Amber begins lightly, "Shall we run all the way home, or park at a safe distance to see how this resolves?" Shockwave takes several steps back in case the fleet unleashes its firepower upon Cyclonus. Raising his voice so Cyclonus can still hear him, he asks, "What betrayal did you carry out against this version of Galvatron? It is clear he hates you specifically, and your lack of surprise at this reaction from him speaks volumes." Meanwhile, Shockwave's guess turns out to be good, and the fleet cuts loose against the Decepticon second in command. Shockwave doesn't shoot back just yet--no need to make /himself/ a target. Still, he has to dodge several lasers that happen to be in his general area. Galvatron says, "Cyclonus? What is this fresh absurdity I am roused to listen to?" Cyclonus says, "Ah, well. My Lord. I had christened a new fleet, just now, and named it after you. Er, sadly, the fleet believes it IS you." Galvatron says, "Although I'm sure your INTENT was good, these RESULTS are far from pleasing! Next time, name it after yourself so it will obey me!" Galvatron says, "Now, where is it?" Datsun 240z slows down once they were away from the shots that were ricocheting around the shipyward area. He asked both his commrades as the show continued to go on up ahead. Starfighter radios back to Shockwave, since this is all rather embarrassing, <> Down below, a gumby called Delusion perks his head from out of cover. "Huh. That might work," he says, and promptly puts a hologram of Starscream... over Cyclonus. "That's what he wanted right?" "NYAAAARRRGH!" the fleet screams, intensifying its fire at Cyclonus. At least they aren't leveling the base anymore. <> Cyclonus says, unaware of his makeover. Cyclonus doesn't say that that's not really how it works. "We're at the new spaceyard in the Warrens, my Lord!" Amber MacKenzie rolls her eyes. "Did anyone notice that Cyclonus was addressing the fleet as if it were Galvatron? And trying to sic it on Iacon?" Toyota Hi-Lux ponders for a moment. He pauses and listens to Amber. Galvatron has arrived. Amber MacKenzie snorts. "I've seen a couple miniature versions the past few days. Galvatron himself... The attack on the Junkions in Toronto a week or so ago. Why do you ask?" Galvatron soars down from the sky and lands near Cyclonus, scowling deeply. "Why did you equip the ships with an approximation of my personality in the FIRST place, Cyclonus?" Galvatron soars down from the sky and lands near Shockwave, scowling deeply. "Why did you equip the ships with an approximation of my personality in the FIRST place, Cyclonus?" he transmits to his poor flustered second-in-command. "And why are you painted like that?" Shockwave, looking up at the fleet as it battles Cyclonus, seriously and genuinely considers leaving the mech to die. A terrible accident that kills him, with more than enough witnesses present to say that he brought it upon himself. Galvatron would have little choice but to elevate Scourge, Soundwave, or Scorponok to the position of second in command. Shockwave is confident he can outwit the former, and the latter two may be open to assist with a change of leadership. Scorponok would leap at the chance to lead, certainly. As Shockwave watches Cyclonus--now cloaked as Starscream--struggle to stay ahead of the intensifying firepower. He considers the benefits in this, but also knows that Cyclonus is the only one that keeps Galvatron semi-functional at the worst of times. Turning towards Delusion, Shockwave starts, "Soldier, you are to--" Shockwave cuts off as Galvatron appears on the horizon. "--...change your hologram from Starscream to the image of Cyclonus again, then project the illusion that Cyclonus has been destroyed by the fleet's firepower." +POT Slugfest is now observing. Amber MacKenzie lowers her voice, even though the distance should be enough. "I think that was the real thing that just came down. He looked like the right size this time. This guy makes me nervous... Please be careful." She watches, not catching a whole lot from here, not even through her camcorder's zoom capability. Delusion peeks over at Shockwave. "Huh? Oh, okay, that might work..." He gets to work, and up above, as Cyclonus flies about, he appears to get a direct hit from a beam and explode into thousands of pieces. How does the fleet react to that? At first, nothing happens, then it begins to laugh. And laugh. And laugh. Meanwhile, the real Cyclonus arcs down to duck behind one of the hangars, out of view of the fleet. After he transforms, he replies, <> Like Galvatron's evil permeates through the materials salvaged from his giant head? Can't say that, surely. <<...unexplainable!>> Toyota Hi-Lux grumbles. the mechanic says. "Perhaps Shockwave has an explanation, then," Galvatron replies. "Shockwave is expert at explaining the unexplainable." He eyes Shockwave narrowly as if this might be his fault. Amber sighs and fidgets, glaring out the back window at the distant shipyard. "How about calling in a strike on those ships? Is the Orion Pax in the area? Any cityformers? Really big cannons, with the except of the big guy over there? Other Autobot ships? I don't think we want this pack of Decepticon firepower heading over to Iacon." "I do," Shockwave replies, "Have a hypothesis. This other Galvatron--the owner of the large head that crashed into Cybertron a year ago--believes Cyclonus wronged it... whether true or not, I cannot say. Perhaps Cyclonus's loyalty to your instance of Galvatron," Shockwave points at Galvatron, "Outweighed his loyalty to that Galvatron," he makes a sweeping gesture towards the fleet. "A query, Galvatron," he says to our Galvatron, "Were you he, and your attempt to kill a Cyclonus that betrayed you were successful, and another Galvatron had arrived, what would you do?" This all makes sense in Shockwave's head. "I would attempt to wrest control of the Decepticons from him, of course," Galvatron replies, powering up his cannon with a shake of his arm. "Gaining an army is the first step in prosecuting the War. But what do these screening vessels have to do with the giant head?" "Cyclonus built the fleet out of it," Shockwave replies, placing the blame on the bunny-eared one. "DECEPTICONS," the fleet booms over its PA systems. "THE ONE WHO BETRAYED ME HAS FALLEN! NOW, ALL OF YOU WILL FOLLOW ME TO VICTORY, OR YOU WILL SHARE THE SAME FATE! KNEEL! KNEEL BEFORE GALVATRON! AHAHAHAHA!" A few gumbies stand around, blinking. "KNEEL!!!" the fleet screams, and fires some of its weapons at random bystanders. However, none of them kneel, because they know the real Galvatron is nearby and there's no telling how he might react! "Bad to worse," Cyclonus mutters from his cover, rubbing his forehead. Toyota Hi-Lux sounds like he's thinking hard. he finishes mildly. "I hope Cyclonus recognizes his error in retrospect," Galvatron muses, narrowing his eyes at the shouting spaceships and sucking his teeth thoughtfully. Fusillade has arrived. "I am the Galvatron who defeated you, and I will not hesitate to do so a second time... more thoroughly if need be!" Galvatron shouts up at the sky. "Hear my voice and know your place! I have a use for you if you obey, but if you foolishly defy me, I will repeat your earlier destruction!" Fusillade says, "So.... Warrens. How're these things equipped? Are they identical?" The fleet continues to fire upon panicking gumbies and demanding fealty from them... until the real Galvatron speaks up. Silence from them again. Then, all the ships turn towards Galvatron as one. "WHO... WHO ARE YOU!? YOU'RE... YOU'RE ME! BUT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!? YOU... YOU MUST BE SOME FACSIMILE... ANOTHER CLONE! YES... YES... SOME QUINTESSON TRICK, OR MAYBE THUNDERWING, OR THE AUTOBOTS! YES, YES, HAHAHA, YOU CAN'T FOOL ME, YOU OBVIOUS FORGERY!" Still, the fleet seems to be hesitating to fire as of yet. "My Lord!" Cyclonus whispers to Galvatron, having worked his way around so he can speak to him without being seen and is now hiding behind an overturned parts bin. "The fleet may attack you!" Better this Galvatron than the ones up there, at least. <> Fusillade announces as she punches through the last of her orbital descent brackets. "WHOA! Crowded skies here tonight!" she remarks as she surveys the squadron below her. "You know,this really needs a sixteenth ship. One that's aerodynamic!" Cyclonus says, "Ah, the frigates are armed with torpedo launchers for use against capital ships, which they haven't fired... fortunately. The rest of the armament is point defenses and anti-ship beam weapons. The Destroyers are armed with a combination of mass drivers and energy weapons. They haven't fired the mass drivers, either. Odd." Shockwave now takes a couple steps away from Galvatron rather than Cyclonus. "Should we consider this an official duel for Decepticon leadership?" he asks rhetorically. For those who might be thinking that Shockwave's been inclined to do dick all and let the various maniacs wipe themselves out, you deserve a cookie. Fusillade proccesses the information. "Hmm, not as easy as I was thinking." Space Going B-1R Lancer sleeks her wings nervously back along her frame as she pick her way through the bristling morasse of Galvatronian-infused craft, trying to eke out any weak links -- or kingpins. "Do you not remember?" Galvatron yells up at the ships, waving Cyclonus away for the moment. "Shockwave tells me you were once Giant Galvatron before you were blown to pieces and your head trapped in orbit around Cybertron. I am the Galvatron who opposed you in that struggle. I will not argue who is 'more real.' It matters none! Know only this: you were defeated, and you cannot stand against me! My Decepticons will never mistake an escort fleet for their Supreme Overlord!" He brandishes his cannon. "Most importantly, you lack the armament to destroy me, while I can annihilate any one of you I choose at my whim! You can only survive by fleeing from here, or joining my forces! Which shall it be?!" Fusillade says, "So we wouldn't happened to have lucked out with these things being uh.... split apart in different personalities? Is there a noodly mastermnd ship that I or we could deep-six?" Galvatron says, "You assume any of this was intentional on Cyclonus' part." Fusillade says, "YEAH CYCLONUS" Combat: Galvatron compares his Leadership to 90: Failure :( The fleet looks quite formidable all around. The frigates' point defenses especially seem quite maneuverable and liable to light up any small craft in range like a Christmas tree. The cruisers' point defense is less so, however. Another thing--the various hatches and hangars to permit access inside the ships are closed, but it may be possible to use them to get inside all the same. Finally, it's hard to tell which of the ships is "in charge" if any are. They are moving simultaneously with each other. Still, one of the cruisers was, not so long ago, firing the most shots at random gumbies who would not kneel before it. Maybe that's something? "I... WAS... YES... I... REMEMBER... IN ORBIT.... WHY... WHY DID EVERYONE TURN ON ME... WE COULD HAVE CONQUERED THE GALAXY! NO, IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" the fleet shrieks. "I AM THE REAL GALVATRON, I MUST BE!!! FOR IF I AM NOT, THEN WHAT AM I!?" And it begins to rain... *lasers,* most of which are directed at Galvatron. However, the fleet seems to be mostly ignoring everyone else, including Fusillade. Cyclonus says, "I don't know if they're some sort of gestalt intelligence! And please, Lord Galvatron, I did not mean for this to go so... badly!" Galvatron dives for cover, tucking and rolling through the lasers falling like hail to come up on one knee with his cannon arm braced as laser bolts crack against his armor. "You're ALREADY DEAD! Decepticons, ATTACK!" he roars, letting fly with a searing torrent of energy aimed for the nearest frigate. Galvatron says, "Be quiet and attack! Break through the frigate screen to the cruisers and they may withdraw!" Space Going B-1R Lancer flares her wingflaps and tail-slabs, l Space Going B-1R Lancer flares her wingflaps and tail-slabs, vaulting up to gain position on the nearest frigatw. She lambastes it with a punishing salvo of disruptor fire and air-to-ground munitions! "Nice show, eh?" Amber says quietly. "Enemies fighting enemies is always a good thing for us, especially when it's the high-powered ones. Good for us," she repeats, even more quietly. Licking dry lips, she watches the fireworks. "Stupid reason to die. Most civil wars are." Combat: Space Going B-1R Lancer sets her defense level to Aggressive. Toyota Hi-Lux has to agree with Amber. he says softly. At Galvatron's command, the gumbies below finally begin to fire back at the fleet, some of them transforming to take to the air. One of the frigates takes a particularly savage beating from Galvatron and Fusillade both, and begins to burn as it descends back down to the ground. "NOOO! YOU'VE ALL BETRAYED ME! BETRAAAAYAAAL! BETRAYAL!!!" the fleet shrieks, unwittingly doing a pretty good Spoony impression. They spray lasers in every direction. Pressed into action, Cyclonus emerges from his hiding spot, transforming into fighter mode and firing at another frigate. "HOW DO YOU LIVE!?" the fleet screams, trying to shoot Cyclonus down but he proves too fast and nimble for now. Shockwave, given an order by a mech just a few robo-metres away, has no choice but to finally take action. After diving in the opposite direction as Galvatron towards cover of his own--an industrial loader & lifter--Shockwave charges his arm cannon and blasts at the nearest undamaged frigate. When this glances off the ship's shields, he takes more drastic action, raising his arms above his head as he jumps into the sky. Shockwave's legs combine as his barrel slides out of subspace. Kra-THOOM! Kra-THOOM! Kra-THOOM! The space gun cuts loose against the frigate. Shockwave's legs combine as his back unfolds. A wide, silver barrel appears out of subspace and connects to his arms, completing his transformation into ray gun mode. Galvatron vaults over the cover, a low ruined wall, and advances steadily, suffering the haphazard laser barrage to pump shots precisely into the central cruiser's shields. Amber MacKenzie studies the fighting with fascination. The top Decepticon warriors in all-out battle. Cyclonus's speed and agility, Shockwave's firepower, Galvatron's strength and determination, as well as his firepower. Damn, they're good. "Yes. This is the first time I've actually been interested in watching a fight, because they do it so well. I'll try to learn something from it." Fusillade has left. Another frigate's shields collapse as Shockwave's beams bore through it, allowing a swarm of missiles from various Seekers to slam into it. Its hull plating ruptures as it falls to the ground, another casualty of the battle. Cyclonus zips back and forth, drawing fire from the ships and raking the frigates when he has a clear shot. Galvatron begins to fire one of the cruisers... then another of the cruisers interposes itself between Galvatron and his target. Odd, but regardless, the cruiser that put itself in the line of fire shoots back at Galvatron with a withering fusillade of blasts normally meant for other warships. "YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME!? I AM INVINCIBLE!!!" Amber MacKenzie glances over to Hoist as he speaks and then concentrates on the fleet now. "Give me a minute... Something's odd about those ships. Are lasers all they use? And yes, it looks like the ships are losing. Bloody hell, what firepower!" Toyota Hi-Lux starts scanning the fleet again at Amber's words. He seems confused again. Galvatron whips his cannon down and triggers a concussion blast, propelling himself off the ground as giant splashes of green plasma burst against the ground where he was previously. As more anti-ship broadsides come hammering down, Galvatron repeats the process, bounding nimbly out of the path of the large and relatively slow-tracking guns with rocket-jumps. The last one takes him up to the screening cruiser in a soaring leap ending with him seized onto the belly of the ship with his left hand and the electromagnets in his feet. "You miserable fool!" he shouts to the raging voice, reaching up to rip an engine vent open on the screening cruiser. "You were made to fight the Autobots! Even now their flagship, the Orion Pax, lies battered at anchor after being savaged by Trypticon! This self-destructive tantrum is a waste of your destructive potential!" Turning his face away, Galvatron fires his cannon several times into the engine in hopes of disabling at least one of the cruisers for later reconditioning. Smoke pours from Shockwave's barrel as he soars away from the wreckage of the frigate he and the Seekers demolished. Heading towards the next, he blasts through the shields with a concentrated burst before transforming and hitting the hull in a three-point landing. Ignoring the rants between Galvatron and Galvatron, he begins tearing at the hull in an attempt to strip its armour so he can get inside. Shockwave's handle separates into legs as his barrel splits into arms. Straightening out, he completes his transformation into robot mode. Combat: Shockwave compares his Strength to 100: Failure :( It may seem that the Decepticons are effortlessly beating the ships, but in truth the frigates' point defense weapons are taking a huge toll on the Seekers trying to engage them. More Sweeps go down in flames as well and even Cyclonus takes a few hits. And that's not even taking into account the horrendous damage done to the shipyards themselves with all the stray fire. Despite that, Galvatron's tactic is effective and the cruiser he fires upon belches flame from its ruined engine, and drifts to the ground, where it eventually plows into a warehouse, scattering parts, walls, and hiding Decepticons everywhere. And then there's Shockwave trying to tear his way inside! Can't have that. The metal of the hull manages to hold, though it's audibly straining from the force applied. All this seems to change the dynamic of the fight, as the cruisers begin to ascend away from Galvatron, the frigates beginning to lag behind. "THE ORION PAX... CRIPPLED? YES... I SEE NOW... I COULD DESTROY THE ORION PAX! I COULD DO WHAT YOU NEVER COULD! AND THEN I WILL ATOMIZE RODIMUS PRIME AND ULTRA MAGNUS, AND THEN I WILL COME BACK FOR YOU AND I WILL DESTROY YOU! HMHAHAHAHAHA! HAIL GALVATRON! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" And then, what remains of the fleet continues its ascent upwards into space. Cyclonus slowly follows them. <> Galvatron rides his cruiser to the ground, leaping off and jogging to a skidding halt as it scrapes down into the ground and screeches, sparking and flaming, to an eventual stop. "No, I know where they are going," he replies to Cyclonus, brushing himself off as he strides from the crash-landing. "Have Soundwave monitor the Autobot frequencies. I would like to know how the battle goes, wouldn't you?" Toyota Hi-Lux starts moving again, hearing Fleet-Galvatron declare his intentions. "Shockwave," orders Galvatron, "have this ship and the others which crashed here repaired or salvaged, when the docks are operational again. Cyclonus will assemble a space superiority unit to escort a salvage shuttle to recover the losing side from the battle with the Pax." Amber MacKenzie sighs. "Yes, that's our cue to leave, folks. Plus, if Soundwave is indeed listening, he now knows that we're in the vicinity. Slowly, though. Keep to cover as much as possible and watch out for Decepticons in the air." Shockwave grabs onto a good handhold on the frigate's hull, pulling backwards. The metal refuses to budge, and Shockwave puts his back into it, digging his heels in. He's getting inside, you infernal ship, one way or another. Just when it looks like the hull plating is about to give way and snap off, a cruiser sneaks up on the frigate. Its main turbo lasers fire, lighting up Shockwave's backside. "Nnngh!" he spasms before falling from the ship. He doesn't acknowledge Galvatron's orders just yet, being too busy getting hurt. The cruiser's blast, meanwhile, keeps going, slicing off a quarter of the frigate. Metal debris rains from the sky as the wounded frigate drifts sideways in the air before soaring upwards after its comrades. Landing hard on the ground, Shockwave kneels, taking a moment to recover. "Acknowledged," he replies slowly to the Decepticon warlord. Finally he stands, glancing upwards at a certain Decepticon. "You and I, Cyclonus, are going to have a long discussion about this." Galvatron stalks off back towards the Decepticon capital city of Polyhex. He seems not particularly worried or even interested in why the ships seemed to be sapient or how that could possibly work when they weren't even equipped with AI programming or sufficiently powerful control computers. Galvatron doesn't deal so much with causes as symptoms. It's enough for him to know it's so. Starfighter does a pass far above Galvatron as a way of acknowledgement. "At once, Lord Galvatron." But to himself he mutters, "It was salvage that got us INTO this mess. It might be best to leave the wrecks where they are, but... best not try Galvatron's patience anymore than I already have." He's honestly astonished that he may yet emerge from this debacle without a horrible beating. Then again, maybe it won't be a total loss. "I'm sure we will, Shockwave," Cyclonus replies evenly to the military commander. Toyota Hi-Lux nods, following Bluestreak (whose player went AFK). Luckly, one of the wounded Galvatron-Fleet ships dropped some hull... and some circuitry! Amber MacKenzie nods solemnly, though that's invisible to Hoist from her seat inside Bluestreak. "Right. I think we lucked out today, so let's not push that luck any further." You receive a radio message from Amber MacKenzie: I congratulate you, Lord Cyclonus, for the amazing display of combat skill between you, Shockwave, and Galvatron. All three of you are... awesome warriors, fully worthy of the respect in which you are held. Even your lord greatly impressed me with his skill, power, and sheer ability. I saw little in the way of his infamous insanity this time, only a very capable leader. You send a radio message to Amber MacKenzie: You have an odd way of mixing compliments with insults, but I suppose your appraisal was mostly positive, so... thank you. Best remind your fellow humans, though, just what they're up against with us. It may be easier for them if they surrender. You receive a radio message from Amber MacKenzie: Is there anything desirable about the lives we humans would lead under Decepticon rule, sir? And don't say life itself. There are worse things than death. You send a radio message to Amber MacKenzie: An admirable attitude, but futile, I fear. You receive a radio message from Amber MacKenzie: We shall see. A good day to you, sir. You send a radio message to Amber MacKenzie: Good day. Shockwave says, "A positive outcome?" Cyclonus says, "Well, I would not say it's the best outcome. But it could have been far worse." Shockwave says, "Cyclonus, I will be leading the effort to retrieve or destroy this fleet." Cyclonus says, "Mmm, yes, after it attacks the Orion Pax, of course." Shockwave says, "It will not stop there." Cyclonus says, "By then they'll be spent." Autobot Message: 3/81 Posted Author Encounter at the Warrens Fri Jul 13 Hoist ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -Hoist is standing in a medical room in Iacon, undamaged. He has a mass of circuitry and metal on a table in front of him.- "Prime, he's the report you asked for. Bear with me, as it's a bit of an odd story..." "Myself, Blustreak, and Amber MacKenzie of the EDC went out to scout the Warren after reports of unusual Decepticon activity." "Upon arrival, we discovered a complete escort fleet, comprising 10 light frigates and 5 cruisers. However, upon activation these vessels spoke in the voice of Galvatron, accused Cyclonus of betraying 'him', and opened fire. Sortly thereafter, the 'True' Galvatron arrived and attempted to shout down 'Fleet-Galvatron'. Of course, that just made things worse. For the Decepticons, that is." Hoist pauses a moment and grins. "I attached a video and data recording to this message; it was quite the show sir." "Anyway, the Fleet-Galavtron and the Decepticon forces did considerable damage to each other, although I was unable to determine how much. 'True' Galvatron managed to divert Fleet-Galvatron's attention towards Iacon and the damaged Orion Pax. I would guess the Fleet's strength about 80% effectiveness, with one cruiser and two frigates shot down, and another frigate badly crippled.." "Oh, and Percepter, I managed to gather that sample you wanted. I'll bring it by the Lab as soon as possible. Hoist out!"&R&R-spinny- Decepticon Message: 2/55 Posted Author Fleet Disaster Fri Jul 13 Cyclonus ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Cyclonus appears on-screen. He looks like he's in pretty good condition, but... more stiff than usual, and he's a uptight guy as it is. Awkward, too. "Ahem. Ah... as... many of you may know, our new fleet, which I christened the Galvatron Fleet, inexplicably went rogue and turned on us. Yes, the ships did. Not the crews. The crews... we can assume they are KIA unless they found some place to hide from the internal defense systems. Well, the ships apparently came to believe that they were, collectively, Galvatron, and they lashed out at the Decepticons in the area in a blind rage. "The real Galvatron arrived and attempted to reason with the ships, but, ehm, as they were not truly Galvatron, they could not grasp his reasoning, and turned on him. We were forced to defend ourselves, and, with acceptable levels of casualties, we were able to keep the ships at bay. And, apparently once they realized they were no match for us, the fleet retreated to pursue the Orion Pax as Galvatron suggested. The shipyards sustained some damage, but we should be able to repair them in good time." Cyclonus clears his throat. "It did not turn out as well as I had hoped, but I believe that, all in all, it was a positive outcome. Hail Galvatron." Cyclonus ends the report with what dignity he has left, and few of the details of why all of this happened. Decepticon Message: 2/72 Posted Author AAR: Warrens Sat Jul 14 Shockwave ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Shockwave appears from the security room in Trypticon. Droid arms from the ceiling are conducting repairs to his back, though whatever injury they're working on isn't visible. "Our rogue fleet's betrayal was the result of the components used from the oversized Galvatron head which crashed on Cybertron a year ago--henceforth known as Armada-Galvatron. It is clear that the AI, living or not, still thinks of itself as Galvatron and was able to take control of our fleet. As it believes itself to be the genuine article, it fought against the real Galvatron, as well as our forces once we resisted it." The sparks from the repair work on Shockwave's back dies down and the droid arms fold back into the ceiling, signalling the task is complete. "The fleet consisted of ten frigates and five cruisers. We were able to bring down two of the frigates, both of which now rest as wreckage in the Warrens. The remaining starships fled Cybertron. Our security satellites detected them entering hyperspace." "Per Galvatron's suggestion, Armada-Galvatron appears to be targeting the Orion Pax. Should it carry out this attack, naturally it will be in our favour. Still, our bases in this sector should go to level 2 alert in case it reappears. Armada-Galvatron may instead decide to 'reclaim' leadership of the Empire." "Cyclonus, I'll be expecting a full explanation on the relationship between you and Armada-Galvatron. You've been far too evasive. Shockwave out."